This invention concerns insulation displacement terminals for use with telecommunication devices. Such a terminal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,537. It is especially concerned with such a terminal in which the point of physical contact between the terminal and the metal core of an insulated telephone wire is protected against the environment by a sealing material. Such a terminal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,721, where the terminal is mounted in a terminal block. For displacement of sealing material, there is an aperture in the terminal block to receive displaced sealing material.